LA CURA A LA MALDICION DE RANMA
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: Es un intento de fic comico... pasen y lean!


La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la grande de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí.

Este fic nace de la petición e idea de **.tom reddley (Espero que te gusteˆ_ˆ)**

**LA CURA A LA MALDICION DE RANMA**

_Por: Akane Maxwell_

Es una mañana fría muy fría y con alta probabilidad de que nieve, pero no es impedimento para que Akane Tendo, salga a trotar como lo hace todas las mañanas, salvo que ahora tiene un acompañante que no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra desde que volvieron de Jusenkyo, y a la chica a veces le gustaba y a veces no le gustaba como está mañana.

- ¡QUIERES DARTE PRISA! – Akane le grito desde la puerta que da a la calle.

- ¡YA VOY! – Ranma, salía de la casa, con un abrigo gigantesco negro, con un gorro negro, que le cubría casi toda la cara, y sus manos, pues sus manos no se ven, ya que el abrigo es LARGISIMO. Akane puso cara de circunstancia cuando lo vio.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que traes puesto? – le preguntó cuando lo tuvo a su lado.

- Es para evitar que me moje – salió por la puerta, pero empujo a la chica cuando lo hacía ya que su cuerpo aumento en varias tallas – ya sabes que no me gusta convertirme en chica – y sin decir más comenzó a correr – ¡Vamos Akane! – la llamó de la esquina, la chica despabiló, y trato de acostumbrarse a la ropa de su prometido y comenzó a correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de ahí se ve a un hombre que camina con dificultad, ya que lleva muchas, pero muchas cajas, bolsas, sacos, mochilas y maletas; todas, las lleva en su cuerpo, unas sobre otras, formando una montaña perfecta, que con el caminar del hombre, solo se tambalea, pero no se deforma.

- Espero que no corra viento, sino mis cosas se caerán – se dijo a sí mismo el hombre que por sus cosas no se podía vislumbrar su apariencia – espero que el tiempo no cambie.

Camina con paso lento, preocupado de los baches en el camino para evitar los tropiezos. No quiere caer y que sus cosas, más bien su mercadería se caiga y se arruine.

Muy preocupado está del camino, tanto que ignora su alrededor y de que está en Nerima, donde ni un camino es seguro.

El hombre dobló una esquina, sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane dio un giro en la esquina, con Ranma siguiendo sus pasos a solo un metro de distancia. Llevan alrededor de 20 minutos trotando, en aparente tranquilidad. Los chicos están disfrutando del ejercicio, doblaron otra esquina y el paseo dejo de ser tranquilo.

- ¡Nihao Airen!

Todo sucedió en un par de segundos: la chica de cabellos lilas, en su bicicleta, se abalanzó hacia Ranma, que por su mega abrigo hizo que la chica rebotara, con bicicleta y todo, empujando a Akane, que cayó encima del pobre hombre montaña, provocando que todas sus cosas volaran por los cielos.

Akane de un salto se levanto, y de una súper patada mando a la amazona a volar, quedando al lado del hombre y ayudándolo a levantarse.

- ¡Mis cosas! – grito el hombre ya de pie, viendo como sus cosas vuelan en el aire. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, cuando vio como un frasco, que pensó que lo tenía MUY escondido, caía sobre sus cabezas, al revés, o sea, a punto de abrirse y volcar su contenido sobre ellos - ¡Huye!

Pero la advertencia fue demasiado tarde, ya que en un segundo, todo el contenido del frasco, que es una especie de agua, pero un poco viscosa y de mal olor, cayó sobre Akane.

- ¡Akane!

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, arrugando la nariz y tocando la sustancia que se queda pegada en sus dedos.

- ¡POR KAMI! ¡NIÑA ESTÁS EN PROBLEMAS!

Akane se quedó sin habla y un miedo profundo nació en ella. ¿Qué clase de problema había adquirido?

Ranma al escuchar aquello, se acercó con rapidez al hombre y lo tomo por las ropas, mirándolo desafiante.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS? ¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES VIEJO? – le grita el chico de la trenza, mientras lo sacude con violencia.

- Jo… Jo… jovencito – pudo decir ya que Ranma dejo de sacudirlo – no podemos hablar de esto en la calle.

- Vamos a casa – dijo por inercia Akane – quiero sacarme esto de encima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Bienvenidos! – Kasumi se asomo desde la cocina, para ver con asombro el estado de Akane, que trae encima una extraña sustancia mal oliente, y quien con rapidez se dirigió al baño para sacarse de encima esa sustancia, detrás de ella viene un hombre de extraños ropajes, y detrás de él viene una enorme montaña ambulante, que por las piernas, la mayor de las Tendo, noto que se trata de Ranma – ¡El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos! – les dijo antes de volver a entrar a la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El extraño hombre dejó la taza de té, que amablemente Kasumi le ofreció, y ahora mira a los dos chicos que no dejan de observarlo, uno queriendo matarlo por la demora en la explicación y otra, sin entender que es lo que le está pasando.

- ¡Hable de una buena vez o si no…

- Muchacho – dijo el hombre interrumpiéndolo – deja que les explique – Ranma solo asintió y Akane bloqueo todo ruido exterior para evitar que la distrajera para concentrarse en lo que el hombre iba a contar – soy un hombre errante, que va de pueblo en pueblo, ciudad en ciudad, país en país – a Ranma ya le está temblando la sien derecha – buscando las mejores hierbas, los mejores hongos, las mejores plantas – unos minutos más y Ranma pierde la paciencia – soy lo que llaman en mi tierra natal, un curandero, un médico naturista, un…

- ¡BASTA YA DE TANTAS PALABRAS! – Ranma golpeo la mesa, ya desesperado - ¡SOLO DIGANOS POR QUÉ AKANE ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS! – le exigió, tomándolo nuevamente de sus ropajes.

- Pero que muchacho más estresado – se dio vuelta con rapidez hacia su mochila, busco de la misma forma en que se volteo y saco una enorme flor rosada, pasándosela a Ranma que lo mira con cara de "no entiendo lo que haces" – haces un té con esta flor y te la bebes en las noches antes de dormir y el estrés se irá – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, por su parte, a Ranma le volvió a temblar la sien.

- ¡Deje las tonterías! ¡Y HABLE DE UNA VEZ! – y esta vez le pego un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, dejándole un enorme chichón al curandero.

- Está bien – dijo sobándose el chichón – bueno, la sustancia que le cayó a la jovencita es conocida como la "Cura de los Malditos de Jusenkyo" – hubo un quiebre en el aire, las aves dejaron de cantar, el viento dejo de correr, Ranma se desmayo – creo que este jovencito está muy estresado.

Akane miró al hombre y luego a su prometido, y la pena la embargó, tuvo la cura y la perdió.

En la oscuridad de la noche dos siluetas vigilan de cerca y mantienen el oído alerta a lo que el hombre está contando.

_- Si solo hubiese tomando el baño después - _los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Con esta hierba el muchacho volverá a la conciencia.

- ¡PUAJ! – Ranma se levantó de un golpe - ¡QUE OLOR MÁS FEO! ¡PUAJ! – Ranma sacudió la cabeza, recordando porque está ahí – HEY VIEJO, ¡¿Cómo es eso de la cura?

- Pues es simple, muchacho estresado. La sustancia que le cayó a la Señorita es la cura para los que cayeron en las pozas en Jusenkyo.

- Querrá decir: FUE la cura – dijo después de un gran rato de silencio, Akane.

- No, Señorita, ES la cura – les mostro una gran sonrisa a los chicos.

- Ahora sí que no entiendo viejo – Ranma le dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- Simple muchacho estresado. La sustancia otorga a quien la toca, el poder de quitar la maldición.

Ranma miró a Akane, quien a su vez también lo miró y solo una pregunta asalto sus cabezas.

- ¿Cómo se activa el poder? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los prometidos.

- Tienen que amarse – les dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡¿CÓMOOOOOOOO? – gritaron al unísono los prometidos, y ambos se levantaron con fuerza.

En la oscuridad, las siluetas tuvieron que huir cuando escucharon la forma de activar el poder, ya que, al pararse, Ranma se movió hacia su escondite.

- ¿Có… có… cómo que amarse? – logró preguntar la chica, ya que siente una gran vergüenza.

- Hacer el amor

Al escuchar las palabras del anciano, Ranma se volvió a desmayar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Shampoo querer cura! – la amazona golpeo un poste - ¡Shampoo querer amar Airen!

- Shampoooooo amar a Mouse – gritaba el chico pato abrazando un matorral.

- ¡Mouse! ¡Ciego! – y de una patada amazónica lo mando a volar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tensión se puede sentir en el Dojo Tendo, además se le debe sumar el nerviosismo existente entre los dos jóvenes que por ningún motivo quieren cruzar mirada, ya sea por la vergüenza, la timidez, y un calor que está subiendo por sus cuerpos.

_- No puedo creer que mi propio padre me haya arrastrado hasta acá – _en la cabeza de Akane se volvieron a recrear los sucesos.

**Flashback**

- ¡Pero qué conveniente accidente! – el padre de Akane, apareció en el comedor, después de escuchar las últimas palabras del anciano - ¿No lo cree así, Saotome?

- Claro que sí… ¿Ranma? – Genma movió a Ranma con su pie derecho, pero el chico se negaba a reaccionar – hijo mío, eres igual a tu padre – lo movió de nuevo, sin resultado – espero que tu madre no te vea así, podría dudar de tu hombría – al escuchar la última frase, Ranma se levantó cual poseso.

- ¿Mamá? – fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico de la trenza.

- Tendo, ¿Está pensando lo mismo que yo? – Genma tiene su semblante serio y tiene acogido su mentón por su mano derecha.

- Claro que sí, Saotome – y de un rápido movimiento, tomaron a Ranma y Akane, levantándolos en el aire, y dirigiéndose hacia el Dojo.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACEN? – grito Akane desde el hombro de su padre.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Hacer el amor? – Ranma en uno de los hombros de su padre, se volvió a desmayar.

- ¡POR KAMI! ¡RANMA! – volvió a gritar la chica de cortos cabellos.

- Es por el bien del Dojo, hija.

- Vamos Akane, ayuda a Ranma a ser un hombre completo.

- ¡Pero…

La chica no pudo terminar su frase, ya que su padre y el de Ranma, los habían arrojado hacia el interior del Dojo, cerrando la puerta tras ello.

- ¡SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ! – seguía gritando Akane.

- Akane, es por el bien de Ranma – escuchó a Kasumi decir.

- Sí Akane, no seas egoísta – escuchó a Nabiki.

- ¡Vamos Hija! ¡CONFIAMOS EN TI! – gritó su padre.

- ¡RANMA! ¡DEMUESTRA QUE ERES UN SAOTOME! –grito Genma.

Akane vio a su prometido, aún desmayado.

**Fin del Flashback**

- Yo… - la voz de Ranma la sacó de sus pensamientos – tú…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Estás… ¿Estás dispuesta?

Akane sintió que su corazón quería huir de su pecho, al escuchar a Ranma.

- ¿Dispuesta?... _así no es como lo quería._

Las mejillas de Ranma se volvieron rojas, así también las de Akane.

A pesar de la vergüenza sentida, Akane comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Ranma, mientras que éste se volvía rojo como un tomate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de ahí en un claro, el extraño hombre montaña, está sentado frente a una fogata sobre la cual hay una olla con comida calentándose, mientras que él lee un viejo libro.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y de una rapidez inusitada para un hombre de su edad, se levantó.

- ¡POR KAMI! ¡DEBO AVISARLES! – grito mientras comenzaba a tomar y guardar sus cosas, cuando fue interrumpido por una patada en su estomago que lo mando al suelo - ¿Pero qué rayos?

- Shampoo querer amar a Ranma, así que viejo dar cura de Jusenkyo – lo amenazo con los puños y la mirada.

- Chiquilla – dijo levantándose a pesar del miedo a la amazona – la cura de Jusenkyo no es como pensé que sería.

- ¿Qué decir?

- No es necesario de que los chicos hagan el amor, sólo basta…

Pero la amazona ya había desaparecido del lugar.

- Pero que chiquillos tan estresados – y sin más se apuro en guardar sus cosas para ir hacia la casa Tendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane seguía moviéndose con lentitud, es mucha la vergüenza que siente, pero a la vez, no puede creer que su sueño se haga realidad: besar a Ranma.

Ranma, aún tiene sus ojos abiertos, viendo embobado la expresión de su prometida, y en esos momentos le pareció más linda aún. Quiso ayudarla, se acercó más a ella y tomó una de sus mejillas. La chica se estremeció al tacto.

- Antes de que continúes – Akane abrió los ojos para ver a su prometido, que la miraba con una expresión que le fue difícil de descifrar, ya que tenía cara de agradecimiento total, de una felicidad inmensa y de amor.

- Yo…

- Espera, déjame terminar – le dijo, sin quitar la expresión de su mirada – quiero que sepas, que me alegra mucho que seas tú, porque yo… - vio como el chico trago saliva, y notó que estaba buscando fuerzas, para hacer lo que fuera que iba a hacer – te amo.

Akane solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de la confesión, ya que Ranma había cerrado sus labios con un inexperto pero bello beso.

Ranma bajo su mano de la mejilla de la chica y la llevó hacia la cintura de ella, mientras seguía besando los labios que por tanto tiempo soñó. No quiso pensar en nada más, porque si lo hacía es probable que se volviera a desmayar de la emoción.

El chico se atrevió a más e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Akane y si ya había empezado, porque terminar, y bajo su mano hacia la falda de la chica y la comenzó a subir.

PROOOOOMMMM!

Un estruendo detuvo el beso de Ranma, obligándolo a mirar hacia el ruido. Akane, avergonzada bajo la mirada.

- ¡CHICA VIOLENTA NO TOCAR RANMA! – la amazona destrozo una de las paredes del Dojo para entrar con rapidez - ¡AIREN! ¡SHAMPOO VENIR AL RESCA…

Pero las palabras de la chica murieron en su garganta, al ver dónde está la mano de Ranma, en el muslo derecho de Akane.

La amazona con rapidez tomó a Ranma de la camisa, levantándolo y arrojarlo contra la pared. Luego miró a Akane amenazadoramente.

- ¡CHICA VIOLENTA APROVECHARSE DE LA SITUACIÓN! – dio un paso hacia Akane, quien se levantó y se puso en guardia por si debía defenderse - ¡SHAMPOO MATAR! – de la nada sacó una espada china y con rapidez se dirigió a Akane.

Ranma al escuchar la amenaza de Shampoo, reacciono, de un salto, que luego transformo en una patada voladora, golpeo la espada de la chica que dio varias vueltas en el aire, para luego caer y ser recibida por Akane.

- ¡NO SEAS LOCA! ¡AKANE ME ESTÁ AYUDANDO! – le grito a la amazona.

- ¡USTEDES NO AMARSE! ¡NO SER NECESARIO!

- ¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA! ¡EL VIEJO NOS DIJO QUE ESA ES LA FORMA DE CURAR MI MALDICION! – Shampoo y Ranma están enfrentándose cara a cara.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – el padre de Akane se acercó a su hija menor – con este escándalo no se puede jugar tranquilo.

- Así es Tendo. Estos jóvenes no tienen respeto por sus mayores – dijo Genma sentado en la duela del Dojo, viendo como Shampoo y Ranma continúan gritándose, ahora palabras que no tenían sentido.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué pelean? – dijo Kasumi, llevándose a su mano derecha a su boca, avergonzada por la actitud de los chicos.

- Deben ser celos, Kasumi. A Shampoo no es que le guste, precisamente, que Ranma y Akane tengan relaciones sexuales – le respondió Nabiki con su honesta verdad.

- ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE LLEGARON ACA TAN RAPIDO? – grito Akane a su familia.

- Estábamos cerca por si algo malo pasaba – le respondió con una sonrisa sincera, Kasumi.

- Por si algo… - y Akane cayó al suelo, avergonzada, ya que se había dado cuenta que su familia estaba espiándolos, y probablemente escucharon lo que pasaba dentro del Dojo.

- ¡QUE NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS, SHAMPOO! – Ranma levantó más la voz - ¡SOY LO SUFICIENTE ADULTO PARA TOMAR MIS DECISIONES!

- ¡CHICA VIOLENTA APROVECHARSE DE AIREN!

- AKANE NO SE HA APROVECHADO DE MI… - Ranma tomó aire - ¡YO LE PEDI QUE LO HICIERA, PORQUE… - vio hacia Akane que lo mira con amor y dándole seguridad - ¡YO LA AMO!

Shampoo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ella sabía que Ranma ama a Akane, pero dado que el chico es un completo cobarde en cuanto a las cosas del corazón, nunca pensó que se atrevería a confesar sus sentimos, ni de la forma en que lo hizo. Ahora, con la ira a 1000 por hora, hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¡RANMA SER IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – de una súper patada, mando al chico a volar. Luego se volteo para ver a Akane – chica violenta… ganar – y sin más se giró, para irse por el hueco de la pared que ella hizo.

- ¡Jóvenes! ¡Jóvenes! – todos los presentes voltearon hacia la entrada, viendo al extraño hombre montaña ahí, agitado, y con una clara cara de preocupación.

- ¿Viejo? – salió de los labios de Ranma.

- Jóvenes – miro a su alrededor, notando a los Patriarcas de ambas familias – y no tan jóvenes – tanto a Genma como a Soun les corrió una gota por su sien – espero no haber llegado tarde.

- ¿Tarde? ¿A qué se refiere, viejo? – le preguntó Ranma, llegando al lado de su prometida.

- Les explico, estaba en un claro en las cercanías de Nerima, calentándome algo para comer. La noche estaba fría por lo que llevaba encima un abrigo…

A Ranma le comenzó a palpitar una vena de la frente, Tendo y Saotome padre, miran al hombre no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchan, Akane y Nabiki tienen la misma expresión de Ranma y Kasumi… pues Kasumi es la única que escucha entusiasta el relato del hombre montaña.

- … Entonces como la noche es larga, decidí leer algunos pergaminos que tengo y fue ahí cuando descubrí que la Cura a la maldición de Jusenkyo no es como se los explique.

- Quiere decir que no es necesario que ellos – Nabiki los apunto con su mano derecha – hagan el amor – le pregunto directo, como es ella.

- Así es jovencita – dijo sonriendo – y por lo que veo, llegue a buena hora.

- Esto ya dejo de ser gracioso – dijo Nabiki, volteándose y yéndose del Dojo.

- Creo que es hora de preparar la cena – Kasumi salió tras su hermana menor.

- Saotome, qué le parece un juego de Shogi – le palmoteo el hombro a su amigo.

- Es buena idea Tendo, vamos – y así ambos salieron del Dojo, dejando a los prometidos y al hombre montaña solos.

- Entonces – Akane se acercó al hombre - ¿Yo no tenía la cura?

Ranma vio a su prometida, con vergüenza y tristeza, después de todo no sería un hombre completo, por ella.

- Sí muchacha, la tienes – su sonrisa aún permanece en su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué debo hacer para ayudar a Ranma? – le pregunto casi encima de él, ya que aún hay esperanzas.

- Pues es simple, sólo deben besarse – los chicos se miraron y sonrieron – pero solo funcionara si tú lo amas a él y funciona una sóla vez.

Akane miró a Ranma, pero éste ya no estaba en el Dojo, la chica corrió hacia afuera, pero se detuvo porque un grito de júbilo rompió la calma.

- ¡SIIIIIII! ¡ESTOY CURADO! – Ranma está en el estanque, tocándose el torso, notando que sus pechos femeninos ya no están y que sigue siendo un hombre.

Akane está parada fuera del estanque, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Retrocede un par de pasos, cuando ve que su prometido de un salto quedó frente ella.

- Gracias – le dijo sonriendo.

- Yo… era lo que debía hacer – dijo sonrojada – me alegra que estés curado.

- No te estoy agradeciendo por eso – Akane lo miró confundida – gracias por amarme.

Akane iba a decir algo, pero los labios de Ranma, nuevamente la silenciaron.

- Me alegra tener mi cámara de video a mano – dijo Nabiki, sin dejar de grabar a la pareja de prometidos.

- Creo que deberían entrar, Ranma pescara un resfrío – Kasumi dijo sin dejar de verlos – me alegra que ya maduraran.

- ¡Saotome! ¡Nuestras escuelas por fin se unirán! ¡Buaaaaaa!

- ¡Así es Tendo! ¡Que felices somos! – y abrazados celebran la cercana unión de las familias.

Los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, dando inicio al invierno en Japón, además de crear un bello y loco recuerdo a Ranma y Akane, que aún continúan besándose, como si la vida dependiera de ello.

**FIN**

_**Notas: Bueno, este es un fic ligero, simpático y un intento de ser cómico… o por lo menos de tener la misma línea que la de Rumiko, pues estoy releyendo el manga y me he encontrado con otras cosas que antes no había notado, así que tratare de seguir más la línea de mi Sensei Rumiko…**_

_**Espero que les guste este pequeño fic.**_

_**.tom reddley: espero que fuese de tu agrado y lo que esperabas…**_

_**Y MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.**_

_**Cariños,**_

_**Akane Maxwell**_


End file.
